Lottery
by Allazfah
Summary: Orang-orang berdiri gelisah, seumpama semut yang tumpang-tindih dalam suatu lubang, menantikan undian yang keluar buat esok hari./ Belakangan ini, tersebar rumor bahwa seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di sini dan menyerang para pejalan kaki. [v-kook] [t] [warn!bloody scene]


**Lottery**

[allazfah] [v-kook] [t] [suspense, surrealism]

.

 _orang-orang menanti nomor undian mereka_

.

 **[0]**

Bangunan berkubah ini kembali penuh sesak oleh manusia. Mereka bergerak gelisah, seumpama semut yang tumpang-tindih dalam satu lubang, menantikan sesuatu yang keluar dari sepuluh mesin one dice out yang berpendar keunguan: sebuah nomor.

 _Nomor yang menjadi momok ketakutan mereka._

Tidak berapa lama, mesin berbentuk tabung terbalik itu menggerung dan berputar. Ada sepersekian detik yang mesti tergadai buat menahan napas sebelum beberapa buah dadu keluar dari sana, menunjukkan giliran di esok hari.

Ada 26, 145, 456, 666, 793, 1009, dan masih banyak lagi angka yang mesti dicatat.

Sontak, ruang raksasa itu penuh oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan, menyisakan minoritas lain yang serta-merta muntah, menantikan kematian mereka.

 **[1]**

Aku menjilat bibirku yang kering. Gugup. Sudah menjelang tengah malam dan jalanan itu sempurna dilahap sepi. Sesekali terdengar gemerincing lonceng dari kedai di sudut timur, tetapi itu malah menambah bara ketegangan malam ini. Tempat ini memang disebut pusat pertokoan di siang hari, tetapi begitu malam tiba-tiba lampu-lampu itu mati dan menjadikan jalanan ini serupa kota mati.

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat ini adalah lampu jalanan yang berjejer simetris di depan trotoar. Di lampu jalanan keempat dari timur, seekor anjing jenis _golden retriever_ mendengkur, kentara menikmati embusan angin malam pun suara aneh burung walet yang mendiami salah satu toko tak terpakai.

Aku berhenti memainkan pemantik api abu-abu lantas memasukkannya ke ruang jaket merahku yang terbilang luas. Mengumpat. _Sial, memang tidak seharusnya aku datang ke sana_. Belakangan ini, tersebar rumor bahwa seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di sini dan menyerang para pejalan kaki. Korban tewas ada belasan, bahkan aku masih melihat karangan bunganya di ujung toko baju berjarak seratus meter dari tempatku berdiri. Harum bunga lili, bunga kematian, sejemang menyeruak dan membuatku berdecak.

Ah, tolol memang. Aku harus segera beranjak dan pergi ke jalan lain yang lebih _aman_.

Aku segera berlari ke jalan besar yang mengarah ke rumahku. Suasana cukup ramai. Aku tertawa kecil sembari melempar pemantik api, menghilangkan kegugupanku usai berdiri lama di jalan mengerikan itu.

Tidak berapa lama, aku berbelok ke jalanan yang lebih sepi. Jalan ke rumahku. Isinya adalah apartemen kumuh yang penghuninya gemar pergi di malam hari. Mayoritas adalah mereka yang kabur dari keluarga. Penerangannya sama buruknya dengan jalan tadi, tetapi aku masih bisa bernapas lega lantaran ada pejalan kaki lain di sana: seorang pemuda berambut dark-brown dengan jaket lusuh berwarna hijau lumut.

 _Untunglah_.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk melihat ponsel. Ada lingkaran hitam di mata sabitnya. Ekspresinya tidak jelas, tetapi aku dapat menebak ia tengah tersenyum padaku, jadi aku balik tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak menanggalkan senyumku hingga jarak kami semakin dekat dan aku dapat melihat aksen kelinci dari kurvanya.

"Sibuk menggarap tesis skripsi, eh?"

Ia tertawa. "Aku sudah berhenti. Uang lebih penting dari belajar ... toh, aku juga bukan tipe berotak Einstein." Obsidiannya menatapku lurus. Ada keputusasaan di sana, membuatku tertawa dalam hati, mengamini bahwa hidup memang bukan hanya berputar pada serangkaian kata di papan tulis.

Hidup adalah pertarungan. _Hutan rimba_. Belantara.

"Begitulah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Mata sabitnya bereaksi cepat. "Aku jadi tidak salah pilih, 'kan?" Tubuhnya merespon sedetik lebih lambat ketimbang tanganku yang bergerak mengoyak tenggorokannya.

Pemuda yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran denganku itu menggelepar, berusaha mencari udara. Aku mendengus. Pisau daging yang kusimpan bersama pemantik api itu ternyata belum sempurna memutus aortanya. _Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa._ Aku lekas menginjak lehernya sembari menyeringai. Puas. Kasihan juga, sih, sebetulnya, tetapi sorot itu berkata bahwa ia telah lelah menjadi anjing di dunia ini, 'kan?

Kehidupan mestinya diberikan pada mereka yang masih mau bertahan ... seperti _ku_.

Aku menjilat bibirku. "Maaf, ya, _Dongsaeng_ ... atau _Hyung_? Terserah." Pegangannya di kakiku melemah. "Mesin sialan itu salah mengeluarkan nomor kematianku. Padahal, yang harusnya keluar, 'kan, nomormu."

 **[2]**

Orang-orang kembali berkumpul di bangunan berkubah itu. Menanti. Berdoa buat tidak mati. Sedangkan aku, melangkahkan kaki ke daftar orang mati yang baru saja diperbarui.

Ada 26, 142, 456, 666, 793, 1867, dan sekian angka di bawahnya.

Aku menjilat bibirku yang kering. Menyeringai.

Ah, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mencurangi kematian ... berulang kali. (*)

 **latar merupakan hasil ekstrak _webtoon dice._ dan, maap karena telah menistakan kupel ini.**

.

.

 **RnR, pls?**


End file.
